Project Summary The annual meeting (Kidney Week) of the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) brings together renowned nephrology leadership from around the world. Kidney Week allows participants to share novel and innovative approaches to changes in health care, to advance their careers, strengthen clinical and basic research funding mechanisms, and develop best practices for treating and improving lives of the people who live with kidney disease. Specific focuses in nephrology include acute kidney injury, bone and mineral metabolism, cell and transport physiology, chronic kidney disease, development, dialysis, glomerulonephritis, hypertension and cardiovascular disease, novel translational approaches, pathology, renal cystic diseases, and transplantation and immunology. Kidney Week 2017 will be held October 31, 2017-November 4, 2017 at Morial Convention Center in New Orleans, LA. Kidney STARS, formally known as the ASN Program for Students and Residents, has been held at Kidney Week for more than 15 years. Program events include a welcome breakfast with nephrology leadership and fellows, panel discussions with career nephrologists, and a farewell lunch. Participants are also placed into small groups and assigned a mentor for guidance through other Kidney Week activities, including scientific and educational symposia and abstract poster tours. Additionally, a focus group of students is convened with representatives from the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). Participating medical students, graduate students and residents will have the opportunity to interact with world leaders in the field of nephrology and gain from exposure to educational material and novel research. As most of these trainees have not yet chosen a subspecialty path, this program is especially formative in their decision-making process. The purpose of this grant application is to request funds to provide additional travel support awards to students and residents.